Hunter
The Hunter is one of four classes in Card Quest. The Hunter is a class based mostly on ranged attacks, and as such is not very durable (only the Wizard has less Health), but he makes up for it by being able to frequently avoid melee attacks entirely by being out of range, as well as not caring about the Damage on Contact mechanic at all due to all of his attacks being ranged. However, he has several unique mechanics that require strategy and planning. His Arrows mechanic means that most attacks (and some defenses) take ammunition, and if you run out, you won't be able to use any more. So he has to use cards like Recover Arrows or Strategic Retreat to recover ammunition to keep attacking. Also, for many Hunter weapons (typically normal drawn bows, as opposed to crossbows) a Chain can actually be negative. For example, the Simple Bow's default Shot card loses 4 Damage in a chain. It also gets slightly cheaper and draws a card, but frequently cards can have negative effects only, so you may have to strategically break your chains to get the most out of your cards. Resources * Health (heart icon) '''- Your life force. If you run out, it's game over. The Hunter starts with 12. * '''Energy (lightning icon) - The basic resource you pay for cards with. The Hunter starts with 17. * Arrows (three arrows together) - Your ammunition. Most shots require this. The base amount is 6, but this is very frequently modified by your weapon, quiver, and school choices. * Fey Magic (green swirl) - Used by the Fey School and some weapon choices, this fickle resource has an initial max of 9. It drains at 2 per turn, is generated by some cards and spent by others. If you get to 4+ you'll enter the Fey Realm and all enemies will become unaware and draw a card. While in the Fey Realm, you get +2 dmg to attacks and all Faeric abilities cost -2 energy. If your Fey Magic drops below 4, you will leave the Fey Realm and your Fey Magic will drop directly to 0, and monsters will become aware. * Toxicity (green bubbles) - Used by trinkets and bag items that are usually called Decoctions, this resource caps at 9. Typically you increase this by a certain amount per use of a Decoction, and if you get to 6+, you suffer a penalty of all of your cards costing +1 Energy until you go below 6. This persists between battles and lowers by 1 at the end of each battle. Subclasses * Arbalist - Gains +2 Energy and +1 max Arrows. Unlocked by completing the Mountains with the following loadout: ** Sharpshooting School ** Dwarven Crossbow, Hand Crossbows, Arcane Crossbow ** Any secondary ** Archer Mail ** Any trinket ** Any bag item * Changeling - Starts each battle with two protective stranglevines and 1 Fey Magic. Unlocked by completing the Forest with the following loadout: ** Fey School ** Fairy Bow ** Fairy Quiver ** Forest Coat ** Any Trinket ** Fairy Companion * Amazon - Arrow Volley costs -1 Energy and draws an extra card. Additionally, your first 3 attacks cost -1 Energy. Unlocked by completing any dungeon with the following loadout: ** Ranger School ** Short Bow ** Any secondary ** Mountaineer's Coat, Brigand Coat ** Any trinket ** Any bag item Equipment Styles Primary Secondary Armor Trinket Bag